


The Flowers Aren't The Only Annoyance

by pointnclickbait



Series: Blooming Ink [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Language of Flowers, M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointnclickbait/pseuds/pointnclickbait
Summary: Florist Delivery Boy!Cisco discovers Waverider Tattoo's new Accountant!Harry has an aversion to flowers. Let the games begin!
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Blooming Ink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535744
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	The Flowers Aren't The Only Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> This is another installment in my Blooming Ink series but it can be read as a standalone! I just couldn't help myself. Any flowers that don't have their explanation mentioned in the text will be in the notes at the end. I hope you enjoy!

Cisco hummed to himself as he entered the flower shop. Barry smiled when he saw him and gestured for him to wait at the counter while he dealt with a customer. Once the customer had paid and left Barry led his friend into the back room.

“There’s only a couple of deliveries today so it shouldn’t take you long.”

“Sweet.”

“But first.”

Barry hauled a giant bouquet of red roses onto the counter.

“I need you to deliver these to Len.”

Cisco regarded the display critically.

“Really? That’s what you’re giving him?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I dunno, it just lacks your usual finesse.”

Barry grinned.

“That’s the point. We were watching a romcom last night, don’t judge me, and Len complained that only unimaginative saps would give someone a bunch of roses.”

Cisco laughed and grabbed the bouquet.

“I’ll let you know what he says!”

He backed out the front door and made his way across the street to the tattoo parlor. A bell chimed as he opened the door as he tried to see the counter around the flowers. He dropped them on the counter with some relief, Barry didn’t do anything by halves, and jumped when an unknown voice addressed him.

“I sincerely hope you’re not going to leave those there.”

Cisco hadn’t noticed anyone was sitting at the counter when he got to it so lost was he in trying not to fall over anything. The man had dark hair, glasses and a scowl. If Cisco had to guess he’d say he was in his early fifties. When he continued to stay silent the scowl deepened.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you going to remove those… things?”

“Nope.”

Cisco popped the ‘p’ hoping to annoy the man and was pleased with the results. The other man looked back down at whatever he was doing and proceeded to ignore him. Cisco took a moment to look around the shop to see if there was anyone he could unload the flowers on but unfortunately they all seemed busy. He turned his attention back to Grumpy.

“So what’ve you got against flowers?”

There was a sigh but he continued working.

“They’re asinine. If you want to say something to someone just say it, don’t waste your money on something that’s just going to die.”

“You must be a real hit with the ladies.”

Silence.

“Or men?”

Silence.

“Or both?”

“Stop talking.”

Now that was possibly the worst thing he could have said to Cisco.

“Where are my manners, I’m Cisco Ramon and I deliver flowers.”

He stretched out his hand and waited. Eventually there was another sigh followed by a quick handshake.

“Harrison Wells, accountant.”

“Nice to meet you Harry.”

He was being glared at again.

“My name is Harrison, not Harry.”

“I know.”

Harry looked as if he had a less than pleasant response prepared when Sara approached the counter with a laugh.

“And who are those for?”

Cisco grinned at her.

“Snart, Barry sent them over.”

Sara shook her head with a smile.

“You can put them in my office, they’ll take up too much room out here.”

She turned to Harry.

“I’ll be back after lunch if there’s anything you want to go over.”

He made a noise of agreement as he continued to pour over the documents in front of him. Cisco rolled his eyes as he walked to the office and thankfully deposited the bouquet on the desk. He was struck with an idea and grinned gleefully to himself. As he headed out of the shop he passed by the counter again and dropped a rose onto Harry’s work. The older man’s confusion turned into a glare as Cisco winked at him while backing out the door.

“See you around Harry!”

——————————————————————

“Hey Cisco can you drop these over to Len for me?”

Cisco lifted his head warily remembering the roses from the day before. He was relieved to see that it was just a few tulips this time. He finished re-storing the packing in the back room and went out to the front of the shop dusting off his hands.

“Why red tulips?”

Barry flushed and waved him away as a customer came in. As he walked out Cisco tried to remember what red tulips meant. Barry used to get him to quiz him on meanings so he had quite a good knowledge of flower language if he did say so himself. A laugh burst out of him when he remembered they meant ‘declaration of love’. Barry was such a sap sometimes. As he entered the tattoo shop he looked around and approached the counter. He grinned when he saw that Harry was there again.

“Hey Harry!”

The other man looked up in confusion before narrowing his eyes.

“I believe I told you before that my name is Harrison.”

“What’s your point?”

“The point is I’ve avoided people shortening my name my entire life and I’m not about to allow it now.”

“Whatever you say Harry.”

Cisco was pretty sure he could hear the other man’s teeth grinding as he neglected to reply. He glanced around the room and saw Snart. He made a beeline for him and held out the bouquet. Snart raised an eyebrow.

“I’m flattered but I’m taken.”

Cisco rolled his eyes.

“They’re from your better half.”

Snart took them and Cisco saw his expression soften for the briefest of moments before he became all business again. 

“Well if that’s all I need to prep for a client.”

A thought struck Cisco.

“Actually, could I have one of those tulips?”

“Any particular reason?”

Cisco shrugged, going for nonchalant.

“Just wanted one.”

Snart rolled his eyes but pulled one out of the bunch and tossed it to Cisco.

“Knock yourself out.”

He headed back to the counter where Tall, Dark and Broody was stationed and dropped the tulip onto the book in front of him. With the way he glared at it Cisco was surprised it didn’t just combust out of fear.

“What is that?”

“A tulip.”

“And what is it doing in front of me?”

“What, I can’t just give you a flower?”

“No.”

“Come on, what about-”

“No. You are not giving me any more flowers.”

Cisco narrowed his eyes at Harry. He knew a challenge when he heard one. He gave Harry a big innocent smile as he left.

“See you around Harry!”

——————————————————————

The next day Cisco burst into the tattoo parlor with a determined look on his face and tossed a yellow flower on top of Harry’s work.

“Consider the challenge accepted.”

Harry looked baffled.

“What challenge?”

“Your aversion to flowers.”

Harry scowled.

“And what are you planning to do exactly?”

“You’ll see.”

With that Cisco backed out the front door, shouting after him.

“You might want to ask Ray what tansy means.”

He was content with the knowledge that soon Harry would know ‘I declare war on you’.

————————————————————————

It was another couple of days before Cisco could get back to his mission. He walked into Waverider Tattoos and dangled a white flower over the counter in front of Harry. Harry studiously ignored him. Cisco poked him in the forehead with the flower. Harry gave an aggravated sigh.

“What?”

Cisco dropped the flower in front of him with a grin.

“Worried I had forgotten about you?”

“More like hopeful.”

Cisco snorted and would swear that he saw the corner of Harry’s mouth quirk up for a second. He blinked and it was gone. He crossed his arms on the counter and leaned forward.

“So what are you doing exactly?”

“Shockingly enough for an accountant I’m doing the accounts.”

“Any money being siphoned away for illegal purchases or escorts?”

A sigh.

“No, there is nothing illegal going on.”

“Is that a yes to the escorts then?”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

“I would like you to be gone by the time I open my eyes.”

“Okay, I can take a hint.”

“You really can’t.”

Cisco laughed and left the shop content that his job was done for the day.

————————————————————————

The next day Cisco popped into Waverider again tossed a white carnation down. It got the usual glare as did Cisco who just grinned. Harry sighed and moved it aside with his pen.

“It’s not going to poison you Harry.”

“Harrison.”

“No I’m Cisco.”

Harry did the thing where he pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly a message came in on his phone and he irately brought it up. Suddenly his face brightened and he was smiling. Cisco’s heart screeched to a halt in his chest. Well fuck. Cisco admitted to himself that Harry had that broody mysterious appeal but when he smiled, god damn he was hot. He wondered just who could elicit a smile like that. He tried to be casual.

“So, good news then?”

Harry seemed to suddenly realize he was smiling and tried to smother it but you could still see it if you looked closely. And Cisco could admit to himself that he had been looking closely since the first day they met.

“My daughter, she’s coming to visit from college.”

The fact that the guy he was attracted to had a kid in college should probably freak Cisco out more than it did.

“That sounds nice, do you get to see her much?”

“Not as much as I like, she’s at college in Star City.”

Something occurred to Cisco and he discreetly checked Harry’s hands for a wedding ring. He saw none but that didn’t mean much so he had to ask.

“And her mother?”

The expression on Harry’s face went blank and he turned his attention back to his work.

“She died some years ago.”

“Harry I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”

“Was there anything else you wanted?”

Cisco shook his head and headed for the door.

“Bye Harry.”

He got no reply and left feeling that any progress he had made with Harry had turned to dust.

————————————————————

The following day Cisco hung around the front of the flower shop getting suspicious looks from Barry. He assured him that nothing was wrong he just wanted to hang around for a bit. As the clock reached one Cisco saw Harry leave Waverider for lunch. He waited until the older man was out of sight and yelled at Barry that he was stepping out for a few minutes. He dashed across the street and burst in Waverider’s door. Sara gave him a questioning look but he waved her off. He left the poppy on top of Harry’s work and ducked back over to the flower shop.

  
He told Barry he had just wanted to go out to get some air and Barry didn’t question it probably deciding he didn’t want to know. Cisco wondered what Harry would think. It wasn’t much of an apology but it was the only fitting one he could think of.

  
Hopefully Harry would know that poppies meant remembrance.

——————————————————————————

Cisco didn’t waste any more time and made a reappearance in Waverider the next day. He approached the counter cautiously and greeted the man behind it.

“Hey Harry.”

The man in question looked up and Cisco saw his expression soften slightly.

“Hello Cisco.”

Cisco pulled the purple hyacinth from where it was sticking out of his back pocket and placed it on top of Harry’s work. He leaned against the counter.

“So how’s my favourite grouch today?”

Harry looked amused but still didn’t touch the flower.

“You know more grouches?”

“Mick.”

“Ah.”

“Though you’d think being with Ray would mellow him a bit.”

Cisco wasn’t sure what else to say which was very unusual for him but Harry broke the silence with a gruff voice.

“Thank you for the poppy.”

Cisco felt a small, hopeful smile bloom on his face.

“No problem.”

Harry cleared his throat and Cisco decided to pick up the conversation.

“So what’s your daughter’s name? What’s she like?”

Harry smiled and Cisco would swear on his collection of Star Trek DVDs that his heart didn’t skip a beat. If it was a lie than that was just for him to know.

“Her name is Jesse and she’s brilliant.”

Harry started to talk about her accomplishments and what she was like. Cisco could practically see the pride radiating off him. He clearly loved his daughter very much. He made appropriate comments and asked questions, genuinely interested in this person that meant so much to Harry. Suddenly Cisco’s phone buzzed and he read the message that came in.

“Shit! I’ve got to go, I’m late for the deliveries.”

He turned and smiled at Harry as he exited the shop.

“See you around Harry!”

He got a small smile in response.

“Goodbye Cisco.”

And if he stumbled on the way out the door then nobody needed to know.

——————————————————————

It was a few days later before Cisco got another chance to go to Waverider again. He was feeling good. The trailer for the new Fantastic Beasts movie had dropped and to say he was excited was an understatement. He practically skipped up to the counter dropping a morning glory in front of its usual occupant. Harry raised an eyebrow as Cisco grinned.

“Hi Harry.”

“Cisco. What has you so happy today or do I want to know?”

Cisco kept grinning.

“Nothing you say can bring me down today, I just watched the trailer for the new Fantastic Beasts movie and my life just may be complete.”

Harry frowned.

“What’s Fantastic Beasts?”

Cisco reacted as if he had been shot.

“Dude, how can you not know about Fantastic Beasts?!”

“Very easily.”

“They’re, like, prequels to the Harry Potter series!”

“I never understood the appeal of that.”

Cisco held up a finger.

“Oh no, I’m not having this.”

He then went into a very long rant about the importance of Harry Potter and how it changed people’s lives. He eventually trailed off when he realized that Harry was watching him with a fond expression on his face. Cisco flushed slightly.

“Well, what do you like?”

Harry considered for a second before responding.

“Star Trek.”

Cisco perked up again.

“Now you’re speaking my language.”

They proceeded to discuss the series and movies before getting into a heated debate about who the best captain was. Cisco was rolling his eyes when he caught a glimpse of the clock. He winced when he saw the time.

“Damn I’d better go, Rory is in the shop today and if I’m late I’m convinced he’ll kill me and use me as fertilizer for the plants.”

Harry huffed a small laugh and Cisco ordered himself not to stare. He’d made Harry laugh. _He’d_ done that.

“You had better get going so, I’d hate for my favourite annoyance to be used as compost.”

Cisco grinned.

“I’m your favourite annoyance?”

“You’re an inch ahead of Palmer.”

Cisco laughed and headed for the door.

“See ya Harry.”

“Goodbye Cisco.”

———————————————————

Cisco spent most of the next two weeks over and back between deliveries for the flower shop and visiting Waverider. He and Harry talked, like actually talked about stuff, and he could feel himself falling deeper down the hole than he already was. Barry had gotten curious, wanting to know why Cisco kept going to the shop. Cisco shrugged and told him he was annoying someone and Barry had rolled his eyes looking unsurprised. It got him to drop the subject so Cisco didn’t really care. 

  
One day he was leaning against the counter after delivering his flower, chatting to Harry and trying to avoid staring at his mouth for too long when the door to Waverider burst open. An extremely good looking woman appeared looking very pleased with her entrance. She quickly surveyed the room and perked up when she saw Cisco. She stalked towards him and he couldn’t help suddenly feeling like prey. She stopped in front of him and gave him a sultry smile.

“Well hello handsome. Come here often?”

Cisco had no idea what to do in the situation and his mind blanked.

“Eh yeah, pretty regularly actually.”

She put her hand on his arm and practically purred.

“Well I’ll be around town for awhile, maybe we could go grab a drink?”

Cisco couldn’t help smiling. She seemed fun, but no one really stood a chance while Harry was around. He opened his mouth to turn her down when Snart called out from the back. 

“Lise, what are you doing in town?”

She bounded towards him.

“Lenny!”

Cisco shook his head and turned back to Harry who was intensely studying the books. Cisco waited for him to say something but when Harry remained silent he tilted his head slightly with a frown.

“Harry-”

“Don’t you have a job to get to?”

He was curt and still didn’t look up. Cisco masked the hurt he felt and started to leave.

“Yeah, sure. See you Harry.”

He got no response. 

What the hell had happened?

—————————————————————

The next day Cisco marched in to Waverider with determination. He tossed chamomile in front of Harry and crossed his arms, waiting for attention.

“Was there something you needed?”

“Yeah. To know who reinserted the stick in your ass.”

Harry finally looked up, giving him a disinterested look.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Cisco would take Harry being mad at him over him not caring any day. Harry looked back to his work.

“If I’m such bad company why don’t you bother someone else. Snart’s sister for example.”

Cisco knew he was talking about the woman that was there the day before, Barry had been panicking about being formally introduced to her while Cisco tried to talk him down. Barry hadn’t had to worry for long, apparently he was ‘yummy’ and good for her brother. But he was genuinely baffled as to why Harry thought he would be hanging around with her.

“What are you talking about? Why would I be hanging around with Snart’s sister?”

“She seemed pretty intent on getting to know you yesterday and you seemed only too happy to oblige.”

He realized the other man was referring to Lisa’s flirtations but Snart had informed him that she was that way with everyone. Anyway he wasn’t interested. He looked at Harry who was still studiously ignoring him when a thought occurred to him. Was Harry… jealous? Cisco felt hope bloom in his chest. He crossed his arms on the counter and leaned forward, sliding closer to Harry.

“Yeah well I’m not interested. Why would I hang around with her when I could be hanging around here annoying you?”

Harry finally turned to him, his face not betraying what he was thinking. Cisco hoped that Harry got what he was hinting at. Eventually Harry relaxed almost imperceptibly and shook his head.

“And here I thought I was finally rid of you.”

Cisco would be hurt if he didn’t see the small smile tugging at Harry’s lips. As it was he just grinned and and slumped lower on the counter.

“So, found any mob money yet?”

——————————————————————

Over the next few days he and Harry fell back into their usual rhythm, bantering and snarking back and forth. That’s why Cisco was thrown for a loop the day he walked into Waverider and there was a young woman sitting beside Harry talking animatedly. He stood in front of the counter awkwardly waiting to be noticed and trying to decide if he should just leave again. Suddenly Harry sighed.

“Jesse, I just need to finish this section and then I can go to lunch.”

Cisco couldn’t help blurting out:

“This is your daughter?”

Suddenly two sets of eyes were on him and he felt himself shrinking back under the scrutiny of one. Harry took the opportunity to get back to work and waved his hand vaguely in Cisco’s direction.

“Jesse meet Cisco, the bane of my existence.”

Cisco fell into the routine with ease as he leaned against the counter with a grin.

“Aw c’mon Harry, you know you love me.”

“I know no such thing.”

Cisco stretched his arm out and waved the white clover between Harry’s face and the page he was working on. Harry batted it away reflexively so Cisco dropped it on the page. The older man gave him an unimpressed look which Cisco replied to with a cheeky grin. They kept up the staring contest until Cisco started wiggling his eyebrows. Harry shook his head but couldn’t cover the chuckle he gave.

“You are ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously amazing.”

“We’re all allowed to have our own delusions.”

“And what’s your delusion?”

“That you’ll leave me alone.”

Cisco clutched his chest.

“You wound me Harry.”

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. Cisco and Harry turned to where Jesse was sitting with an amused expression on her face. Shit. Cisco had forgotten she was there. He started to flush as she regarded him with interest.

“You let him call you Harry?”

Harry suddenly seemed even more intent on his work than before.

“I gave up trying to get him to stop.”

“Wait, is that where all the flow-”

Harry threw down his pen.

“How about I take lunch early and we grab a Big Belly Burger?”

Jesse perked up.

“Cool! Let’s go.”

Realizing they were leaving Cisco headed out too. Jesse’s voice stopped him.

“Weren’t you here to see someone?”

Cisco shrugged.

“I just come in to annoy Harry.”

A considering look settled on her face as Cisco hurried back to the safety of the flower shop. 

Well that was awkward.

——————————————————————

He thought he was safe but later that day when he was in the stock room sorting out the orders to be delivered Barry appeared looking confused.

“Uh there’s a girl in the shop asking to see you?”

Cisco was just as confused as he headed out into the main shop. He screeched to a halt however when he saw Jesse Wells inspecting an arrangement. He wondered if he could sneak back into the store room and have Barry say he wasn’t there. That thought died though when she looked up and saw him. She smiled and he reluctantly made his way over to her.

“Hi, Cisco right?”

“Eh yeah, that’s me.”

“So dad’s told me nothing about you.”

Cisco flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well it’s not like there’s much to tell, I just hang around annoying him while he tries to work.”

Jesse looked amused.

“Why are you so dedicated to annoying him then? Because from what I managed to get out of dad, and it wasn’t much, this has been going on for awhile.”

Cisco couldn’t figure out how to explain it other than to tell the truth and telling Harry’s daughter that he was rapidly falling in love with Harry and would like him to do all sorts of things to him was not an option. He desperately tried to come up with something to say. In the end he shrugged.

“It’s just my personality, just ask anyone that knows me.”

He hoped that was the end of the conversation but Jesse just frowned.

“Tell me honestly, are you interested in my dad?”

Cisco’s eyes widened and a neon sign with the word ‘PANIC’ started flashing in his head. 

“Wha- What? Why would- That’s not-”

She patiently waited for his stammering to stop. He took a deep breath.

“What makes you say that?”

She smiled.

“Because I saw the way you looked at him, the way you talked to him and the fact that you forgot anyone else was in the room once his attention was on you.”

Cisco’s face was on fire. He was mortified. He put his hand over his face.

“Well this is the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

Jesse laughed.

“Don’t be embarrassed! I just wanted to know that my dad was in good hands.”

Cisco dropped his hand from his face.

“Wait, are you giving me your blessing to ask Harry out?”

“If that’s how you want to put it then yes I am.”

“And does your father know you’re pimping him out?”

She rolled her eyes and Cisco could suddenly see the resemblance.

“It’s not really pimping if both parties are interested.”

Cisco perked up.

“Did Harry say something?”

She looked fondly exasperated.

“He didn’t need to. I know him and I’ve never seen him show interest in anyone the way he shows interest in you. And I mean never. I got that from being around the two of you for a minute, I can’t imagine what I’d see if I was around you for longer. So do me a favor and make a move because I know he won’t.”

He crossed his arms.

“Look I get that you want Harry to be happy, but unless I get some concrete evidence that he likes me I’m not going to make a fool out of myself and risk losing what I have with him.”

Jesse’s expression softened.

“Don’t you owe it to yourself to give the both of you a chance at being happy?”

Cisco bit his lip.

“I promise I’ll think about it, okay?”

She smiled.

“That’s all I ask.”

She headed to the door and as she was leaving she called out.

“By the way, he saved all the flowers.”

She grinned as she left leaving a speechless Cisco behind her.

——————————————————————

The next day Cisco made his way cautiously into Waverider only to find Jesse sitting beside Harry again. He fought back a flush as she noticed him and gave him a knowing smile. She turned to Harry.

“Hey dad, I’m going to go and grab something to eat, do you want anything?”

He made a noise of disagreement and Jesse gave him a fond smile as she stood up. She patted Cisco on the arm and winked at him as she left. Cisco just sighed in defeat. He must have been louder than he thought because Harry looked up. That warm smile that Cisco had come to love appeared. Cisco made his way to the counter and casually dropped a peony in front of Harry. The other man picked it up and began turning it to different angles as he examined it. Cisco just stared. He’d picked up the flower. He’d _picked up_ the flower. His heart started racing as he told himself that it didn’t mean anything. Then Harry started talking.

“You know I think I might actually miss this.”

Cisco stared at him blankly.

“What-”

“My work is nearly done here, I’ve nearly finished digitizing the accounts and after that I’ll only need to come in once a month to update it. Although if everyone here wasn’t so computer illiterate they could do it themselves.”

Cisco tuned out Harry’s grumbling to focus on what he had said. Harry was leaving. Sure he’d be back once a month but that wasn’t enough for Cisco. He tried to pull together the courage to ask for Harry’s number.

“I’ll miss you too grouch.”

He was a coward. Harry huffed a laugh but Cisco thought he saw sadness there. Although he didn’t know if that was real or if it was just what he was hoping he’d see.

“When are you finishing up?”

“Today is my last day.”

Cisco felt his heart plummet. This wasn’t fair. A beeping suddenly came from the tablet in front of Harry and he swore as he put down the flower. Cisco decided to make an escape.

“I guess I’ll leave you to it so.”

Harry gave a distracted ‘thank you’ as Cisco left. Jesse was wrong. Harry didn’t feel anything for him other than friendship.

“Goodbye Harry.”

——————————————————————

A week went by and Barry had been annoying Cisco trying to find out what had him so down. Cisco couldn’t admit that he was feeling heartbroken when nothing had even happened between him and Harry. It was made all the harder by having to witness the domestic bliss between Barry and Snart, and Ray and Rory. He still didn’t understand how the latter worked but he didn’t bother questioning it if it made Rory less of a tyrant.

  
He was in the back room sorting out the deliveries by himself, the shop had been hectic earlier and Barry was still trying to restore the shop to some semblance of order. Suddenly Barry appeared looking apprehensive.

“There’s some guy out front complaining about a lost delivery and he’s demanding to speak to you. He’s kind of an asshole to be honest so if you don’t want to go out I can just tell him-”

“No, it’s fine man, I can handle some asshole.”

He strode out into the shop as Barry came out from behind him to attend to a customer. There was only one other customer so he figured it must be the asshole. The customer turned around and suddenly Cisco had locked eyes with Harry. Cisco would swear his heart stopped beating.

“Harry? What are you doing here?”

Harry put his hands in his pockets looking vaguely uncomfortable.

“I wanted to see you. I suppose you could say I missed you.”

Cisco could feel a smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah?”

Harry scowled and gave an abrupt nod. Cisco continued to smile as he moved closer.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Harry gave him a scrutinizing look as if trying to assess the validity of the statement. He seemed pleased with what he saw.

“It also may have been suggested to me that uh trading phone numbers might help with that.”

Cisco grinned.

“Are you asking me for my number Harry?”

Harry gave an aggravated sigh and turned to go.

“Forget it. I-”

“Wait!”

Cisco panicked and reached out to grab Harry’s arm. The other man allowed himself to be stopped. Cisco stepped closer so he had to tilt his head back a little to look up at Harry.

“Don’t go.”

Harry stilled.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“With every bone in my body.”

Harry’s eyes scanned Cisco’s face and the younger man had to wonder if he saw the desperation there. Harry’s expression softened.

“Dinner.”

Cisco blinked.

“Dinner?”

“How about we exchange numbers over dinner?”

Cisco knew he was smiling again.

“Are you asking me out Harry?”

All of a sudden lips were pressed against his. Cisco let out a noise of surprise but quickly got on board. He stepped up on his toes to press more into the kiss and to get closer to Harry. Then Harry’s mouth left his and he blinked as he tried to get his bearings back. He dropped back down off his toes and released the grip he had on Harry’s shirt. He looked up at the man to see that smile he loved directed at him. Cisco cleared his throat.

“Dinner is good, I could go for dinner.”

Harry huffed a laugh.

“How does tonight sound?”

Cisco grinned again.

“Sounds great, but we’ll need to trade numbers.”

Harry rolled his eyes and they took out their phones and exchanged numbers. When that was done Harry pulled something out of his back pocket. He handed Cisco the lilac.

“Here. I thought it was my turn.”

Cisco inhaled the aroma of the flower and gave Harry a bashful smile.

“I love it.”

Harry nodded and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“So tonight then?”

Cisco loved awkward Harry.

“Tonight.”

Harry gave another nod before leaning down to kiss Cisco once more and then he left the shop. Cisco stood in a daze wondering if that really happened or if he was dreaming.

“Cisco what the hell?!”

Cisco winced at Barry’s exclamation. He’d sort of forgotten where they were. But at least he knew he wasn’t dreaming now. He had a date with Harry.

Cisco smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> (White flower) Lily of the Valley - Happiness  
> White carnation - Sweet and Lovely  
> Hyacinth - Please forgive me  
> Morning Glory - Affection  
> Chamomile - Energy in adversity  
> White Clover - Always thinking of you  
> Peony - Romance and Bashfulness  
> Lilac - Love and Passion


End file.
